Broken Bird
by The Next Joel Schumacher
Summary: The Fearsome Five has disbanded. The Brotherhood of Evil has been vanquished. A new faction has emerged. To prevent Jump City from becoming a playground of chaos, the Titans must pool all of their resources together to defeat... the Dungeon of Doom!
1. With Apologies To

_Once again, I come to you asking for forgiveness. My last three stories defied physics by sucking & blowing at the same time. I have deleted them, and am in the process of repaying my debt to you for wasting your time. I guarantee that these will jumpstart your faith in me. This story takes place in between "Titans Together" and "Things Change."_

_-E_

**Cast of Characters:**

**Our Heroes:**

**Titans West:**

Tim Drake a.k.a. "Robin."

Koriand'r a.k.a. "Kory Anders," a.k.a. "Starfire."

Garfield Logan a.k.a. "Beast Boy."

Raven Roth a.k.a. "Raven."

Victor Stone a.k.a. "Cyborg."

**Titans East:**

Karen Beecher a.k.a. "Bumblebee."

Garth a.k.a. "Aqualad."

Roy Harper a.k.a. "Speedy."

Jinx

Mas y Menos

**The Rogues Gallery of Villains:**

**The Dungeon of Doom:**

The Taskmaster (no relation to the Marvel supervillain)

The Giant

The Zodiac

The Shark

The Barbarian

Braun the Leprechaun

The Loch Ness Monster

The Yeti

The One Man Gang


	2. They Wait No Longer

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with DC Comics

Deep in the sewers, they waited. When Deathstroke took control of the city, they waited. When Terra died to destroy him, they waited. When Trigon created a Hell on Earth, they waited. When the Brotherhood of Evil sought to rule the world, they waited. When Jinx betrayed her teammates for the love of a boy, they waited. When the Fearsome Five were sent to "The Slab," they waited. They are tired of waiting. Their time is now. This city is theirs. They are… the Dungeon of Doom!

* * *

Raven Roth sat alone atop the Tower. Her friends didn't even take notice. They knew that she needed to meditate to control her powers. It had been like that for years. But for the past several months, she's been leading them on. Ever since the death of her father, the Archdemon called Trigon, there was no need for meditation. The meditation was always a preventative measure to prevent him from using her body. But now that he was gone… her mind was elsewhere. Deep inside her, the various aspects of her psyche debated each other. What she wanted, she knew she should never take. Could she ever have that? If such a union were to occur, it would usher in a new era of danger for the world she loves so much. But there was a greater love. The love of a boy, and the desire for… a child.

* * *

"Braun! I'm not going to tell you again! Quit fiddling around! The Taskmaster wants everything prepared to perfection!"

"Aye-aye, sir!" said Braun.

He was a short dirty man, with the face of a pug. In spite of his size, he lifted up the massive gun barrel, and attached it their transport module. It looked similar to the space shuttle, only it had no wings, and at the front had a large drill bit.

"Ahh," thought Braun. "The things we have in store for this city."

* * *

Garfield Logan sat on the living room couch, watching Robert Rodriguez's _Sin City_ on their extra-large, big-screen, plasma television, with his best friend Victor Stone. They were just like your buddies in high school, only Gar had green skin and Vic was half machine.

"Ya know, I thought Mickey Rourke was all washed-up, but… he is rocking the shit in this movie!" said Vic.

"I told you, this is probably the greatest ass-kicking movie of all time. It should be required viewing along with Sergio Leone's "Dollars" trilogy, and Rodriguez's "Mariachi" trilogy," said Gar. He was a bit of a film buff.

"Hold on, is that Jessica Alba!?!? She's dancing on top of the bar!?!? DAMN!!!"

"My thoughts exactly," replied Gar, "but in the original graphic novels, her character was nude. Jessica Alba is apparently too good for that."

Perhaps an explanation is needed. Garfield & Victor, a.k.a. Beast Boy & Cyborg respectively, are superheroes. Not old enough to join the Justice League or the Justice Society (but too young to venture out on their own), they helped found a youth crime-fighting team known as the Teen Titans. They are based out of Jump City, CA. Their twin organization, Titans East, is based out of Steel City, NY.

Beast Boy possesses the ability to rapidly change form into that of any creature in the Animal kingdom. This is the result of a rare tropical virus he contracted as a child. The vaccination he received was imperfect, and it fundamentally altered his DNA structure, making it readily unstable, and could therefore be changed as desired.

As for Cyborg, well, he's a cyborg. A horrific accident destroyed most of this high school jocks body and internal organs. To save his son, his father, a brilliant physicist, created him a new mechanical body.

"Holy shit! I never realized how much of a bad-ass Clive Owen could be. I mean I saw _King Arthur_, but 'WOW!'!"

* * *

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir! We await only your word."

He smiled.

"Let's give this town it's enema!"


End file.
